


The Battle of Hong Kong

by Gojiratheking106



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla vs. Kong (2020)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hong Kong, Kaiju, Kinda, Kong is smaller than canon, Mentions of Blood, Mothra (Mentioned), Not too gory tho, One Shot, Post-Canon, the movie isn't out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojiratheking106/pseuds/Gojiratheking106
Summary: Kong and Godzilla face each other in the heart of Hong Kong. One will fall.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Battle of Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

> So since the movie has been delayed I've taken it upon myself to write more or less how I feel it should happen (altho I hope it's longer lol). I wanted to make Godzilla more powerful but keeping the fight somewhat even, hope you like it! Leave a kudo and comment if you did!

Hong Kong, 1 AM. The city is completely empty, not a single car driving through the streets, not a single person walking home. Not even public transport is working. A ghost city. And for good reason.

A roar echoes through the neon city, abruptly ending the silence. An enormous figure, vaguely resembling a human is standing among the coastal skyscrapers of the Hong Kong island. Kong, the King of Skull Island. He doesn't know how he got here, where he is or where to go. He looks around him, at the enormous buildings that dwarf him. This, this is the first time he's felt small. This is the first time he feels lost. The last thing he remembers is being on top of a large, moving structure in the ocean. And it was there, that creature, that monster. It had reminded him of the Skullcrawlers, but much more massive, and whatever that thing was had managed to quickly overpower him and almost drowned him. He didn't know what that was, but he was going to get his revenge, sooner or later. But now, he had to get home.

He roared again, hoping for help, maybe the humans would bring him home. The good humans from his island that is, not those strange people who dared to drug him and bring him to this strange jungle. However, what answers his roar makes his heart skip a beat. The beast is here.

The ape turns to face the coast, a stretch of sea dividing the concrete jungle in two. And inside the water, a bright cyan light slowly grows. Kong huffs and takes a step back, visibly scared, but clenches his fist. No. If that monster wants a fight, then he'll give it the fight of its life.

Godzilla has finally located him. That ape has given him a headache ever since it left the island. His species is _not_ supposed to leave the island, and he’d make sure Kong will be back there, for the good of the planet. Soon, he feels the sea floor touch his knees, time to stand up.

After a few seconds of the cyan light being completely still, the water suddenly raises. The massive waves crash against the few ships stationed near the shore, sending them against the land or capsizing them. The water surface is quickly broken by three rows of massive, maple leaf-shaped dorsal plates growing bright blue. The owner of the plates soon becomes clearly visible under the water curtain. Godzilla,  the  King of the Monsters.  Kong frowns, hiding his fear, and pounds his chest as a challenge, topping it off with a roar. Godzilla huffs, still knee-deep in the ocean, and lets out a mighty roar in response. The gigantic reptile takes one step. Then another, and another until he has left the sea behind. He easily towers over all the building by the coast, his bright blue bioluminescence contrasting against the pitch black sky. Not even the lights of the city on the other side of the sea can drown out his light.

K ong hesitates for a second, before roaring yet again and charging against Godzilla. He moves surprisingly swiftly for his size, standing at 80 meters tall. The ground cracks with each step of the ape titan, leaving enormous footprints behind. However, as he gets closer to Godzilla, the enormous ape slowly becomes dwarfed by his adversary’s massive 120 meters. But it doesn’t matter, he’s determined to win. Godzilla stomps, growling at Kong, ready for his opponent to tackle him. However, to his surprise Kong doesn’t tackle him, he  _leaps_ at him enough for the ape’s fist to hit Godzilla straight in the jaw. Godzilla roars in surprise and takes a step back, while Kong lands by his side. He’s then elbowed by Kong on the side, followed by a barrage of punches on the face and chest. Surprisingly for both, the ape has enough strength to cause Godzilla to flinch and groan in pain, but it doesn’t last for long. Kong throws his fist at Godzilla’s face, but the reptile is quick enough to dodge it and bite into his wrist.  Kong yelps in surprise, as the King of the Monsters jerks him down, tossing him against the ground.

The impact of the behemoth demolishes the entire road and even sends some small vehicles flying into the air like specs of dust, and before Kong can even react his enemy clamps down its jaws around his neck. Godzilla growls, and lifts Kong up solely using his jaws, before grabbing the ape’s shoulders with his claws and pushing him back. Kong lets out a cry of despair as he fruitlessly tries to punch Godzilla to no avail. He’s being pushed around like a mere ragdoll and, for the first time in his life, he feels helpless.

How ever, his despair soon disappears when he notices where he’s being pushed to. The skyscrapers.

K ong roars as he feels Godzilla’s sharp claws digging into his shoulders, before being violently pushed through a building. The ape can feel the entire structure collapsing around him, sharp pieces of metal cutting his relatively thin primate skin before colliding into the ground, covered in dust, blood and debris. Godzilla huffs, satisfied, but before he can continue a large chunk of rubble flies straight into his face, getting in his eyes. The reptile roars in annoyance, closing them and stepping back while shaking his head. This is Kong’s chance. The ape quickly gets up and quickly tackles his distracted adversary, causing the King to fall over with a surprised screech. Kong then gets on top of Godzilla, pounding him with both fists as hard as he can, visibly hurting Godzilla, who groans with each hit.

However, this doesn’t last long, as Godzilla grabs Kong’s arm with his right claws and tosses him to the side, but before he can get back on his feet Kong has fled. Godzilla looks around, huffing. He knows Kong must be somewhere close, he isn’t that fast. Suddenly, something hits his back, almost causing him to fall on his stomach. Kong. He managed to climb a nearby building and leap on him before it collapsed. The ape then wraps his arms around Godzilla’s neck and squeezes it. Godzilla screeches in pain as he feels the air slowly stop flowing into his throat. Godzilla panics, he feels way too close to the way he felt in Mexico when the humans dropped that strange device that robbed him of his breathing, and starts swinging himself around, crashing his back against the surrounding skyscrapers, trying to get Kong off his back. He hears Kong roar and grunt in pain, but that damn ape won’t let go. There’s only one thing left to do.

Kong holds onto Godzilla’s neck, trying to keep balance and maintain the pressure against his neck at the same time, and it’s not being easy. Then, Godzilla stops moving. Maybe he’s giving up? But Godzilla’s body is still tense, so it can’t be… Then, he feels a slowly growing warmth, which keeps getting hotter and hotter. Kong looks down, and finds himself sitting on a bright, cyan light that keeps giving out more and more heat until it becomes unbearable, forcing Kong to hop onto the closest building to escape,  landing on The Center, although he barely has time to catch his breath before Godzilla’s tail smashes him in the face, smacking him into the ground. Kong roars and falls on his back, where he finds himself right under Godzilla’s tail, ready to drop down on him. Kong rolls over, quickly evading it and gets up right in time to catch it before Godzilla smacks him again. Kong roars, and pulls. 

Godzilla shrieks in surprise, as the smaller Titan catches his tail and stops it right in its tracks, and with a roar swings it with enough force to actually cause Godzilla to lose balance and crash against The Center. Godzilla roars in confusion, as the building collapses on top of him just like that building in San Francisco. Luckily for him, he’s now much stronger after so many years awakened, and the building is not enough to bring him down. But it is enough for him to lose his footing enough for Kong to shoulder him in the chest and cause him to fall over.  Godzilla growls and gets up, shaking the rubble off. Once again, Kong has escaped during the confusion. He starts looking around, baring his teeth and flashing his dorsal plates. He must be nearby. He spots something out of the corner of his eye, and then a sharp pain.

Kong huffs, staring at Godzilla. He's about to turn around and see him, perched on a building barely standing, he has to make his move. He grips his weapon, a large, sharp, needle-like structure he has ripped off the top of a nearby building. This is his chance. Kong roars, jumping off the building and lands straight on Godzilla's shoulders, stabbing his gills with the needle. Godzilla roars in pain as blood pours out of the precious breathing organ. Kong grins, he _knew_ this beast had a weak spot, and now he was at Kong's mercy. Kong roars, triumphant, and grabs Godzilla's jaw. Godzilla screeches as the ape prys his jaws open. Kong grunts, forcing Godzilla's jaws open as much as he can before his left hand slips and the reptile closes his mouth again. Kong huffs, and forces them open again, pulling the jaw down even more. Godzilla tries to shake him off to no avail, feeling his jaw about to pop. Kong growls, his enemy's jaw now trembling, it's only a matter of seconds before he manages to break it... Then it hits him

A quiet humming starts to build up in the ground, slowly rising up Godzilla's spine until his very throat glows bright cyan. Kong roars in surprise, facing Godzilla's mouth, but can't get out of range in time. A beam of sheer, concentrated radioactive energy hits Kong's face, sending him tumbling backwards with a roar of agony. Godzilla keeps firing up, lighting up the sky and clouds in a magnificent blue, the very clouds breaking apart to let the atomic breath through and forming a tunnel of clear skies. 

Kong groans in pain, and barely manages to lift his head up to look at the lightshow. He freezes in place, awestruck at the beautiful spectale he's witnessing before his very eyes. It reminds him of the Aurora. Of home. However, his wonder ends quickly disappears as the unbearable pain of the blast finally settles in. He drops his head down, to weak to keep looking up, and looks down at his right hand. His skin is completely charred, and not a single hair has survived. Then he realizes something.  _He's one of his eyes has been blinded_ . He panics, conjuring enough strength to lift his hand and touch his face. He roars in pain and looks at his hand. There's no blood. His face has been completely burned, and one of his eyes, lost.  Then he realizes something else. Godzilla is staring right at him.

Godzilla closes his jaws, ending the blast, and then looks over at Kong. The ape, once tall and proud, perhaps foolishly so, is now laying on his back, struggling to breathe. Both of the ape's hands are completely charred, and his face is no better, one eye appears to have been completely lost and is now pure white. Perhaps he should have released a weaker blast. It doesn't matter, Mothra must have seen the beam and is probably on her way, she will heal Kong. The primate finally realizes Godzilla is looking at him, and freezes before lifting his hands  to  cover his face and closing his eyes. Godzilla huffs, is that a sign of mercy?  He' ll never understand mammals. He growls at Kong, who looks at him, and growls at the ape. Godzilla then raises his head with a rumble and stares at Kong, nodding.

Kong slowly and painfully gets up, looking at Godzilla with confusion. Is he not gonna kill him? Godzilla has clearly won. Godzilla stares at him right in the eyes, and growls. Kong may have never interacted with other Titans before, but he knows what that means.  _Bow_ . Kong huffs and obliges, lowering his head and stretching his hand out, palm open. He's under Godzilla's command. 

Godzilla takes a step back and bares his teeth when he sees Kong stretching out his hand, but quickly he realizes its meaning and calms down. Godzilla then smashes the ground with his tail, and roars, triumphant. He has won this battle, but the toll is heavy. Kong has managed to cause some serious wounds, especially his gills, and he'll need to retire to recharge again. But first, Mothra must arrive and heal Kong. He feels something is wrong, an unnatural presence is approaching them. He doesn't know what, but they can't fight it in this state.


End file.
